Posesivo
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: (Two-Shot Gale dedicado a Diane Redfox) Este fic contará como Levy, descubre que Gajeel es muy posesivo... con la gente que quiere.
1. Chapter 1

**FELIZ AÑO 2015 A TODOS!**

**Este fic se lo dedico a mi querida amiga Diane Redfox, espero que te guste Diane-nee =)**

**Sin más os invito a leer.**

* * *

**P.O.V LEVY**

Vale, si, lo admitía, yo Levy Macgarden estoy perdida e irrefutablemente enamorada de Gajeel Redfox. Más ese hecho no me avergonzaba, pero me daba miedo, quiero decir, él no saber si a la persona que amas te corresponde es algo que nos asusta a todos, pero como somos compañeros del mismo gremio, si algo sale mal nos afectaría a todos, por eso he decidido guardar mis sentimientos y actuar con normalidad, bueno, lo intentaría.

El hecho de que Juvia me regalara un peluche que era casi igual a él no ayudaba mucho, para nada mejor dicho, pero no iba a rechazar el regalo de una amiga, además, al menos me podía permitir ser posesiva con algo que se parecía a él, ¿no?

Ahora mismo me encuentro en la biblioteca, viendo viejos álbumes del gremio, recordando viejos tiempos de cuando era pequeña… de edad, no de tamaño, sobre mi tamaño creo que no puedo hacer nada en contra de ello, tal vez es cosa de genes, pero creo que nunca podré saber eso con seguridad.

-Oye enana, ¿esa eres tú?-dijo mientras señalaba una foto donde salía yo compitiendo contra Cana a un juego de mesa, su reciente interrupción en la biblioteca hizo que me sobresaltara _"¿Cómo alguien como él puede ser tan silencioso"_

-Si, soy yo, ¡y no empieces con tus bromas sobre mi tamaño!

-Gehe vamos dame eso-y me cogió el álbum de las manos.

-Oye devuelve me lo Gajeel- dije mientras saltaba intentando coger el álbum, el cual mantenía en lo alto. Al no poder conseguirlo me crucé de brazos y puse morritos.

-Oh vamos enana, no te enfades- me dijo mientras palmeaba mi cabeza una y otra vez. De un momento a otro sientí demasiada calor en la cara y mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente a un ritmo frenético_," mierda… seguro lo está escuchando". _Mis nervios se pusieron a flor de piel y no tuve otra opción que salir corriendo, no me paré cuando Droy y Jet me llamaron, ni siquiera cuando lo hizo Lucy. Seguí corriendo y corriendo hasta llegar a mi habitación de Fairy Hills, salté hacia la cama, me acurruqué abrazando al peluche Gajeel y lloré por un montón de cosas, lloré por ser una cobarde y no decirle a Gajeel mis sentimientos hacia él, por la escena tan patética que formé en el gremio, por los problemas que tendría Gajeel si descubren que estaba conmigo en la biblioteca.

Seguro él no quiere a alguien tan patética como yo.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

No tenía ganas de que alguien me viera en este estado.

De nuevo se escucharon unos golpes.

-¿Levy-chan?

_¿Lu-chan?_ Me sequé las lágrimas y me acerqué a la puerta lentamente y la abrí un poco, Lucy me vio y puso cara de pena.

-Ay Levy-chan- abrí de todo la puerta y Lucy me abrazó, de nuevo me puse a llorar, fuimos hacia la cama y yo abracé al peluche Gajeel, pero Lucy no dijo nada, ya le había contado sobre mis sentimientos por Gajeel, después de que me calmara le conté todo lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes,Levy-chan, puede que Gajeel sea mucho… de esa manera, pero se nota que eres importante para él.

-Pues tiene una forma muy especial de demostrarlo- le dije empezando a bromear.

Nos pasamos toda la noche hablando y hablando, le pedí que no se fuera así que se quedó a dormir.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA**

Mirajane estaba muy ocupada así que me ofrecí voluntaria para ordenar la biblioteca. Estaba colocando los libros en la parte más elevada de la estantería, cuando en un momento dado, perdí el equilibrio y empecé a caer, cerré los ojos fuertemente y me preparé para recibir el golpe contra el suelo, pero lo que recibí en su lugar fue la protección de unos brazos que me agarraban fuertemente, abrí los ojos, encontrándome con la cara de Gajeel a escasos centímetros y casi como si fuera un reflejo lo besé en los labios, poco tiempo después me separé de él al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y empecé a correr hacia la salida, pero a mitad de camino Gajeel me agarró del brazo y me atrajo hacia él, besándome otra vez. Luego nos separamos y me abrazó.

-Levy - ¿_Levy? Era la primera vez que me llamaba así- _yo… esto… - Le puse un dedo sobre los labios al darme cuenta de lo que quería decirme.

Reí sutilmente- Yo también te amo, Gajeel- y le abracé más fuertemente, él hizo lo mismo, después de minutos así, nos separamos y nos miramos, en eso entra en la biblioteca Lily, quien vino corriendo hacia mí, pero Gajeel se interpuso entre los dos y le gruño, dejando a Lily extrañado .

"_Vaya con que es posesivo… sería mejor no presentarle al peluche Gajeel"_

**FIN**

* * *

**Pues bueno… queridos lectores y fans de Gale espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

**Por pedido de val703 y Diane Redfox decidí ponerle una segunda parte y convertirlo en un Two-Shot**

**Diane-nee acepta esta segunda parte como mi regalo de cumpleaños, sé que me retrasé un poco pero igualmente espero que te guste, eres la mejor.**

**Sin os invito a leer.**

* * *

**P.O.V LEVY**

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que yo y Gajeel empezamos a ser novios. Novio, que bien suena esa palabra, aunque bueno, los únicos que sabemos esto somos nosotros dos. En cierto modo es mejor que nadie sepa nada por el momento o si no, seríamos el tema de conversación hasta de Edolas, pero me muero de ganas de decirle a alguien sobre nuestra relación o mejor dicho ¡gritárselo al mundo!, bueno eso ya es exagerar.

Estoy deseando volver a verlo, hace unos días fui a una misión con Jet y con Droy, seguro que está muy preocupado, según él, ellos son muy débiles, no pueden protegerme y al final soy yo la que lo hace todo, bueno cofcoftienerazóncofcof ¡Ah! Dios mío me estoy volviendo una gamberra, menos mal que nadie puede escuchar mis pensamientos, sobretodo ellos, les dolería mucho… aunque estos fallos en las misiones no tienen nada que ver en que si son fuertes o no, bueno si soy sincera un poquito y no es que me crea la gran cosa pero he mejorado bastante y sobretodo ahora que Gajeel va a entrenarme y luego tal vez si mejoro mucho pueda ir a alguna misión con él y con Lily.

Sonreí emocionada.

Bueno, bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas, lo que quería decir es que nos iría mejor si dejarán de tratar de obtener mi atención y mi amor para nada dentro del ranking de compañerismo.

Y tras varios minutos de escuchar a Jet y a Droy diciendo Levy-chan esto y Levy-chan lo otro, por fin llegamos a las puertas del gremio y mis fieles compañeros de equipo para intentar hacerse los caballerosos me abrieron las puertas. Rápidamente en un plis plas localicé a Gajeel en la barra del gremio comiendo tornillos a la vez que hablaba con Lily, lo único que pude pensar fue: _Este es mi hombre. _

Me dirigí a la barra del gremio para informar a Mirajane sobre el éxito de la misión, la cual fue realizada sin problemas. Mientras hablaba con ella sentí una mirada fija en mí, sutilmente le dirigí una mirada al dueño de esa mirada, recibiendo a cambio una de sus tantas sonrisa socarronas haciéndome sonrojar, Lily giró la cabeza un poco y me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, para después dirigir mi atención de nuevo hacia Mirajane la cual sonreía como hace siempre. _No creo que se haya dado cuenta, sobretodo porque fueron tres segundos escasos, además siempre sonríe con los ojos cerraros, es imposible que viera nada,¿verdad? _

Justo cuando me estaba despidiendo de Mira, Lucy me abrazó por la espalda tomándome totalmente desprevenida.

-Levy-chan que bueno que llegaste, ven conmigo y pongámonos al día-me cogió de la mano y me llevó velozmente a la biblioteca… _el lugar donde yo y Gajeel nos declaramos. Ok, Levy, relájate o Lucy se podría dar cuenta._

Nos pasamos en tiempo contándonos cosas que pasaban en nuestras misiones, naturalmente sus historias eran más divertidas, mientras que lo mío solo eran problemas a causa de los intentos amorosos de mis amigos, los cuales hace años fueron mandados directamente a la Friend Zone.

-Y… bueno… Levy-chan, ¿qué tal ahora con Gajeel?

Esa pregunta causó que escupiera el té que nos había traído Mirajane hace un rato y empezara a toser como una loca por causa de un pequeño atragantamiento.

-¡Levy-chan! Tranquila- me decía mientras palmeaba mi espalda. Cuando paré de toser se volvió a sentar y nos miramos. –Y bueno.. sigo esperando mi respuesta.

Me aclaré la garganta- Pues… normal – dije intentado restarle importancia mientras bebía un poco de té y desviaba la mirada, por el repentino sofoco en mis mejillas debo apostar que muy posiblemente estaba sonrojada.

-…

-…

-Aaah valeee….- me respondió Lucy mirándome atentamente, _sabía que no podía mentirle a Lucy, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta._

**-¿**Y tú qué tal con Natsu?

Ahora fue su turno de ponerse nerviosa. Que bien se siente una cuando se cambian las tornas.

-Le-le-le-vy-chan pu-u-u-es …¡Oye, no cambies de tema!

-Nos vemos, **Luce**\- dije resaltando la última palabra mientras ponía cara pícara y después salí de la biblioteca corriendo, dejando a mi amiga gritando sola.

**MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

El parque de Magnolia, allí es donde me encontraba, para ser exactos bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo uno de esos tantos libros que por mucho que los leía no me aburría de ellos. Con el paso del tiempo se empezó a oír unas pesadas pisadas y el sujeto se sentó a mi lado apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Pasó el tiempo y poco a poco fui echando mi cuerpo cara al suyo, acabando con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, él sujeto a su vez apoyó su cabeza en la mía.

-¿Gajeel?

-¿Um?

-¿Sabes?, este árbol es mi favorito.

-Pues yo lo odio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aquí te hice daño, Levy.

-Pero aquí también me salvaste de uno de los rayos de Laxus, además desde que me clavaste al árbol formaste nuestro futuro, si no hubieras hecho nada de eso no estaríamos donde estamos ahora.

-…

\- Me salvaste innumerables veces y es por eso que te estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Tú también me salvaste Levy, fuiste la primera en perdonarme, salvándome así de la soledad, de mis errores … de mí mismo.

Nos miramos y poco a poco la distancia que nos separaba se fue acortando, acabando por juntar nuestros labios y así...nos besamos suavemente mientras un cálido atardecer sucedía en el horizonte, ante nosotros, pero claro está, nosotros teníamos algo mejor que hacer.

Nos separamos y me acompañó hacia Fairy Hills, durante todo el camino nos la pasábamos hablando y riendo mientras nuestras manos permanecían entrelazadas. Al llegar a la puerta nos despedimos con un cálido beso.

Entré y subí las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación, por el camino recibí saludos de Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Ever… Cuando entré me fui a duchar, me coloqué el pijama y me fui a la cama. Tras encontrar una buena postura, alargué un poco el brazo para coger al ya conocido peluche Gajeel y lo abracé fuertemente. _Nos protegeremos mutuamente, Gajeel… por siempre _Y tras este pensamiento caí en brazos de Morfeo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer enormemente a todas las personas que me escribieron un review o me pusieron FAVS o FOLLOW no me esperaba para nada que el fic le gustara a tanta gente, sobretodo porque es mi primer Gale.**

**Diane Redfox: De nada Diane este fic lo hice especialmente para ti así que me alegro un MONTÓN que te haya gustado. Ahora mismo te mando un peluche de Gajeel vía Exceed, por ser tú no te cobraré los gastos de envío. Muchos besos Diane-nee.**

**noeee. cruz: Jejej gracias. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a ti también Noe-chan y para tu familia también. Muchos besos.**

**Evunchi2020: Gracias TTWTT me llenas de alegría. Muchos besos**

**val2020: Gracias ^.^ espero que te haya gustado igual esta segunda parte =) Qué se siente al saber que tus plegarias a sido escuchadas y llevadas a cabo jajaja? Muchos besos.**

**Nei8: Oh Nei-chan muchas gracias ^.^ no hay mejor recompensa que unos cálidos reviews después de estar horas pensando y escribiendo. Muchos besos.**

**EllyweDreamland: Hice mi mayor esfuerzo ·3· JAJAJA. Si es verdad pero precisamente ese carácter tsundere hace difícil escribir un fic de romance, si te descuidas un poco puede acabar demasiado empalagoso para un tsundere. Muchos besos.**

**Se despide Yuki-chan !BESOS A TODOS!**


End file.
